


Old dog, new tricks

by 164



Series: #lễhội_XùChiên [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Alpha dynamics, M/M, Wolf/Human Hybrids, masturbate while being watched, vaguely described masturbation
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7235647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/164/pseuds/164
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jihoon luôn tự nhủ sẽ chẳng có gì thay đổi cả.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old dog, new tricks

**Author's Note:**

> để đọc thuần Việt(?) và không gượng(?) thì xin mạng phép:  
> *đánh dấu, dấu khẳng định: marking, claiming...  
> *hương dẫn dụ: scent (ở omega)  
> *sói đầu đàn: alpha (dịch ngông đấy nhưng lỡ rồi..)  
> *kì nhiệt: heat cycles (ở omega), rut (ở alpha) /này mình không biết dịch sao cho tinh tế...và bạn request cũng gọi là heat nên thôi thống nhất gọi là nhiệt vậy.../

Chỉ là một cuộc trao đổi, vì lợi ích đôi bên.

Jihoon nhủ thầm, cố giữ lí trí đừng trôi khỏi đầu khi tiếng rên gợi dục vang đập từ tường sang tường nhiều lần trong căn phòng lặng. Mắt cố nhìn ở một điểm đã định, nơi vết răng nanh của Jihoon cắm vào phần nối từ vai lên xương hàm của anh ta. Mồ hôi chảy dài xuống dấu khẳng định từng vệt, mà Jihoon nghĩ hẳn là vẫn còn rát lắm, vì nó chỉ vừa ở đó chưa đầy hai mươi bốn tiếng.

Ngớ ngẩn. Anh ta còn không thể toát ra hương dẫn dụ.

 _Vì Jihoon là sói đầu đàn, anh chỉ nghĩ Jihoon có thể sẽ thích cảm giác được đánh dấu một con sói khác._ Anh ta nói như thể chính mình không phải là một sói đầu đàn vậy. Jihoon thở nhẹ, nhìn một đường gân nổi hẳn trên phần da sáng màu hơn tông rám nắng ở những phần còn lại của cơ thể anh, như một đường nứt trên lớp băng dày vào mùa đông ở Busan.

“Jihoon…” Tiếng gọi khẽ nhưng tuyệt vọng làm Jihoon sực tỉnh. Chết tiệt, cậu lại nhớ Busan. Jihoon không có thời gian cho việc này, cậu lại nhắc mình, trước khi nhấc người dậy, làm chiếc giường tạo một tiếng cọt kẹt khẽ và tai Seungcheol giật nhẹ và vểnh lên. Theo đó là ánh nhìn mà Jihoon đã quá quen. Đôi mắt hổ phách to tròn, hoe đỏ và ngân ngấn nước, ngước nhìn thẳng vào đôi mắt màu khói của Jihoon và cậu dừng chân tại chỗ, rủa thầm.

Seungcheol không bao giờ hết dễ đoán, nhưng Jihoon cũng không bao giờ học được cách phớt lờ anh đi, sói già không học được trò mới.

Cậu tiến lại gần hơn và đặt một tay lên đầu Seungcheol, điều mà anh nhanh chóng tiếp nhận nó đầy khao khát, liên tục ngả đầu vào cái chạm của Jihoon, khuyến khích cậu vuốt ve anh nhiều hơn nữa. Jihoon làm theo, tay nhấn thêm lực lên từng lần vuốt ve dọc từ đầu đến nửa lưng Seungcheol. Anh thở nông và nhanh hơn, động tác tay cũng đổi sang một nhịp điệu hứng khởi hơn trước đó. Jihoon ngồi xuống bên cạnh anh, một tay vuốt dọc từ đầu đến đuôi và dọc trở lại, tay còn lại nghịch với đôi tai vểnh đang run rẩy trên đỉnh đầu, khiến Seungcheol không thể ngồi vững nữa mà ngả tựa sang Jihoon. Mùi toả ra từ anh làm cậu muốn phát mửa, nhưng cậu phải giải quyết kì nhiệt của Seungcheol, đổi lại nơi ở và sự an toàn, cho đến khi Jihoon có thể quay về Busan với đàn của mình. Hoặc ít nhất đến khi kì nhiệt của Jihoon bắt đầu, sau đó cậu có thể rời khỏi nơi này, rời khỏi Seungcheol. Đó là giao kèo của họ.

Đầu Seungcheol đặt lên vai Jihoon làm điểm tựa trong khi tay vẫn tiếp tục chuyển động gấp rút hơn, từ góc này mùi sói của anh có thể xộc thẳng vào mũi Jihoon và dù bản năng của cậu muốn đẩy anh ra, nhưng lý trí vẫn cố giữ chặt hành động của cậu lại. Jihoon cố tập trung nhìn vào dấu mình khẳng định trên cổ Seungcheol, tự huyễn hoặc mình rằng Seungcheol là của cậu.

 _Nhưng anh đúng là của em, luôn là vậy._ Jihoon dường như có thể nghe được giọng Seungcheol nói ra những từ đó. _Anh là của tôi, nhưng đồng thời cũng không phải._ Cậu đắm môi mình vào môi Seungcheol, tự nhủ chỉ để làm tiếng rền rỉ của anh chấm dứt, khiến anh bất ngờ, nhưng vẫn tiếp nhận, còn tuyệt vọng hơn Jihoon. Seungcheol mím lấy viền môi dưới của cậu, nhưng Jihoon mới là người tiến lưỡi vào khoang miệng anh trước, liếm lấy những gì có thể, một tay bấu chặt đuôi anh, khiến người anh thả lỏng và chìm mình vào nụ hôn của cậu. Nhưng bản năng thống lĩnh của Seungcheol vẫn còn đó, và trước khi Jihoon kịp nhận ra, cậu đã bị đẩy nằm xuống mặt thảm thô. Anh chống người mình lên bằng một tay để không đè hết trọng lượng lên người cậu, tay còn lại vẫn tiếp tục vận hết nhiệt ra khỏi cơ thể.

“Hoon-ah…” Anh nấc trong cổ họng mình trước khi thở ra và lăn khỏi người cậu sau khi đã giải toả. Jihoon thở dài, quay sang nhìn gương mặt hạnh phúc pha lẫn buồn ngủ của anh, đồng tử co lại như bình thường và sậm màu hơn, mỉm cười với cậu.

“Cảm ơn em.” Đây không phải làm ơn. Chúng ta đã có một giao kèo. Thường thì Jihoon sẽ nói vậy, và có lẽ Seungcheol cũng nghĩ thế vì anh vẫn chưa rời mắt khỏi cậu, nhưng Jihoon chỉ lầm bầm:

“Không có gì.” Trước khi đứng dậy và ném cái khăn tắm về phía anh, “Tôi đi tắm trước.” rồi tự lấy một cái cho mình và hướng về phòng tắm, vờ như không thấy nụ cười cùng cái đuôi ve vẩy phấn khích của anh ta.

Đây là một cuộc trao đổi, vậy nên cậu chỉ là cân bằng lại mức độ tình cảm thôi, Jihoon tự nhủ.

**Author's Note:**

> từ một request tâm huyết tớ rút gọn lại còn 900 từ...


End file.
